I Was Made For Lovin' You
'"I Was Made For Lovin' You" by Kiss ''is featured on [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]'' and Just Dance Now.'' Appearance of the Dancers '''Classic The classic routine has a Dance Crew routine and the dancers are from a band. P1 P1 is the band's lead guitarist. He has a poofy afro, He wears an yellow coat, an yellow hat (which covers his hair) and a hot pink fabric scarf. He somewhat resembles lead guitarist Slash. P2 P2 is the band's vocalist. He wears a pink top and turquoise and red striped pants. P3 P3 is the band's drummer. She wears a necklace and a black dress with yellow lacing and cyan highlights. P4 P4 is the band's bass guitar player. He wears a cyan sleeveless top, a golden belt, long cyan pants and hot pink boots. He also resembles Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of the band Queen. Remake In their Just Dance Now remake, they have more realistic details. Iwasmadequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Iwasmadequat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Iwasmadequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Iwasmadequat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Iwasmadequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) Iwasmadequat coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Iwasmadequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) Iwasmadequat coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) 'Sweat' The sweat dancer is a woman with short blue hair and blue lipstick. She is wearing green shades, a green and light blue striped shirt, blue shorts, green socks, and blue and purple boots. Her glove is fuchsia. iwasssweet@coach_1.png Background 'Classic' A garage with many items and a poster saying "Air band." 'Sweat' For the sweat version it looks like a gym. The dancer stands on a gym mat in front of exercise balls. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''for each player in the Classic routine. '''P2's GM1: '''P2 flings his arms in the air 3 times. '''P2's GM2, P1, P3 and P4's GM1: They do an animal scratch. 'P3's GM2: '''P3 does some wild drumming. '''P1 and P4's GM2: '''They both just keep playing guitar. P1 does it after P4 and does it faster. 3dchZqN2qDyq.png|Gold Move 1 (for P2) 9gg6Ot6hTz3C.png|Gold Move 2 (for P2), Gold Move 1 (for P1, P3, P4) Lu6gXwy7GTlk.png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) R4Npct7KYCzw.png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) DsbSsjLttPv2.png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) Sweat There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the Sweat routine. '''All: '''Clap high with both of your hands. IWasMadeForLovinYouSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''I Was Made For Lovin' You ''appears in the following Mashups: Sweat * [[Are You Gonna Go My Way|''Are You Gonna Go My Way]] * ''Blurred Lines'' * ''Candy'' * ''C'mon'' * ''Da Funk'' * ''Feel So Right'' * ''It's You'' * [[Jump (For My Love)|''Jump (For My Love)]] * [[No Limit|''No Limit]] * ''Starships'' * [[What You_Waiting_For|''What You Waiting For?]] Captions The Sweat dancer for ''I Was Made For Lovin' You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Aerobic Night * Boxing Girl * Circular Punch * Let's Sprint * Swivel * Warm Up Trivia *on AverageAsianDude's last's just dance video the song became a free DLC 2 times on just dance 2014 (the last one when it was a DLC was on new year eve) i was not shown on youtube or any website. *The last pictogram is a storm cloud, meaning at that point the dancers will do crazy moves that don't give any points. *This is the first ''Kiss song in the game series, and currently the only one. It's also one of the several rock songs in the series. *This is the only song in Just Dance 3 to have an original Sweat routine, as well as the first Sweat routine of the series. * In the Sweat version, the dancer made some errors with the choreography. * The Sweat dancer appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * The Sweat version can be unlocked with U Play awards on the Xbox 360. However, on the PS3 and Wii, you can unlock it with Mojo points. * The poster at the background of the Sweat version is the background from [[Sway (Quien Sera)|''Sway (Quien Sera)]]. * Just like in [[Video Killed the Radio Star|''Video Killed the Radio Star]], the music was made in 1979, but is in the Just 80's playlist; this could be attributed to the fact that 1979 is just one year away from 1980. * One of the graffiti arts on the garage door is recycled from ''Jump''. * In the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150415_1019/songs/IWasMadeQUAT/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files], a Beta pictogram can be seen; it portrays only P2 and not all the dancers. Also, if you look closely at it, you can notice that it looks like a pictogram from Tightrope (Solo Version). * There was an error involving this song and It's You. After playing this song on Just Dance Now, the avatar from It's You would be unlocked. This was later fixed. * The song sampled in ''Call Me''. Gallery SJDE41_2b0c552c_14.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You Iwasmadegift.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) Iwasmadequat.jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Just Dance Now) IWMFLY.jpg|Sweat Routine Screenshot 2014-10-20-20-27-03-1.png IWMFLY HD DANCERS.png|The dancers Oie transparentsgd.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 55.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 IWasMadeForLovinYouBabyMenu.png|I Was Made For Lovin' You on Just Dance 3 images (18)iwmflu.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite (13).png|Pictograms IWMFLY Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble iwmflysweatmb.png|Sweat Routine Menu Bubble 8jS2uhlgZYZH.png|The cloud pictogram in Just Dance Now and Just Dance 3 File:L26tWpGYesYm.png|Beta pictogram for P2 Videos File:Kiss - I was made for lovin' you -official video clip (HD) File:Just Dance 3 I Was Made For Lovin' You, Kiss (Dance creew) 5* File:Just Dance 3 I Was Made For Lovin' You, Kiss (Solo)-(Sweat) 5* File:Just Dance Now - I Was Made For Loving You - 4* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Rock Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Beta Elements Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited